bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masukage
The Masukage '(仮面影, ''Shrouded Masks Of Shadow) are a league of spiritually aware human warriors. They are similar to Quincies in the fact that they too can absorb and manipulate Reiryoku, but instead of creating a bow of their spiritual energy they manipulate it into small swords of condensed energy or other various other shinobi weaponry to aid them in combat. . Overview The Masukage are spiritually aware humans able to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku into weapons. Unlike the Shinigami who use a sword as their primary weapon or the Quincy's weapon of choice of a bow or a crossbow, the Masukage prefer claws or a variation of small swords. These are constructed from spiritual particles drawn from their surroundings. This used in conjunction with their superior speed makes them a deadly adversary. A Masukage weapon is summoned using an item called a '''Helix Dagger. The only limit to a Masukage's ability to wield their weapons are the amount of energy the user has. The more energy used the sharper the blade is, primarily being made for slaying hollows, in particular, Arrancars. The Masukage also have various tools and battle aides that can increase their power or serve as secondary weapons. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: A Masukage primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his or her own spiritual energy to form weapons.They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a Masukage, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. A Masukage most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of claws or daggers as well as their own personal techniques known as [[Shiru|'Shiru']]. : Masukage Weapon: All the Masukage have the ability to create a weapon completely unique to them by using their Helix Dagger as a focus. Thier weaponry are made up completely of Reiryoku from the user's surroundings and last as long as the wielder's stamina and Reiryoku reserves allows them to maintain its form. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Masukage are able to sense and locate Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Shiru: Must like the Gintō used by the Quncy, the Masukage utilize their own form of spellcasting known as Shiru. The spells range from augmenting the abilities of the user to casting spells to summon their spiritual companion to aid them in battle, although unlike Quincy who need Ginto tubes, The Masukage simply need to perform certain hand signs in order to complete the spell. Spiritual Companion: This ability allows the Masukage to form pacts with spiritual beasts that lurk throughout the Spiritual Realms, including the World of the Living. In order to form a pact with a beast, the user and the beast both must spill blood onto the user's Helix Dagger and then the user must offer something in return to compensate for the beast's assistance and so that the contractee can make sure that the user keeps to the agreement made between the two. Once the pact has been completed, the beast will begin to reside in a Spirit Container decided on by the user. : Spirit Equip: The user first surrounds the Spirit Container with Spiritual Energy and the power of their Spiritual Companions and compresses around it to form the Companion's Weapon. Using this power allows one to fully access their Companions's abilities in order to augment their abilities and grasp a true control over the power. Appearance The Masukage appearance is that of a standard shinobi. They dress with tight chain-mail with loose fitting clothing covering said chain-mail. Unlike Shinigami and Quincies who choose to mostly wear one color (black and white respectively) the Masukage wear various colors of their choosing. The usual recurring motif of the Masukage is one of the French. Their clothing looks as though they are rebelling against a cause and in this case rebelling against Espada. History (In Progress) Philosophy (In Progress) Combat Martial Arts The Masukage rely heavily on martial arts in their fighting styles. They utilize this with their innate speed to overwhelm opponents. They are capable of outmaneuvering weaker hollows with great ease allowing them to do combat even though they are still human. Their muscles are also enhanced allowing their physical blows to do massive amounts of damage. Shiru Shiru (シール, Seals) are the set of spells and techniques that the Masukage use in conjunction with their martial arts. ﻿Dépassera ﻿Dépasser (エクシード, French for Surpass) is equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo and an Arrancar's Sonido. It allows a Masukage to travel quickly over short distances. The technique's speed depends on the Masukage using it and if one will be able to master it completely, creating clones wouldn't be impossible. To perform the technique, the user gathers spiritual particles around their legs, creating what it seems to be blue flames around them Ryouta Saburo has demonstrated the ability to use the technique to augment the strength of his kicks, it is still unknown whether they could do the same to other parts of their body but the possibility should be great. (In Progress) Masukage Items Helix Daggers: Standard equipment. Used to summon the Masukage's weaponry. Similar to a Bankai, when released it changes the appearance of the user. To achieve this 'release' one must overflow their Helix Dagger with spiritual energy causing it to increase in power. This is also capable of being used for combat purposes as well as sending pluses to Soul Society. Spirit Container: When a Companion possess an object and creates an Spirit Container, an eight pointed star surrounded by a circle appears on the object. It usually glows when in combat and the power of that Companion is focused at this point. When a container is broken, it is possible to switch to a new one. Since the original reason a Companion chose to exist inside that particular vessel is becasue it has been with the owner for a long time and the user is most accustomed to it to the point where it is like an extension of the users body. The only way to switch is to choose and use a different weapon to the point where you are more used to that weapon than the original one. If you do this the Companion should switch own it's own. All Spirit Containers use the magic from the Spirit Beast residing inside of it to perform powerful magic, allowing the user to access a small bit of the beast's power. (In Progress) Known Masukage Leaders *'Enma Shinsei' *'Hanami Chōjō' Followers *'Adelheid Saku' *'Ryouta Saburo'﻿ *'Sairento Mukui' *'Teinen Kaiki' Category:Articles that can be used by others Category:RazeOfLight Category:Race Category:Races Category:Articles that can be joined by others Category:Free Use